jangan tinggalkan aku luce
by cheryne zapiska
Summary: bagaimana jika luce tiba-tiba menghilang ? akankan seorang natsu dragneel menyadari perasaannya ? bagaimanakah cara menyatukan kedua orang bodoh ini... " selamat menikamati cerita pertama saya " RnR


" _Jangan tinggalkan aku luce"_

_Pairing : Natsu X Lucy_

_Disclamer : HIRO MASHIMA_

Selamat menikmati

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy heartfilia adalah salah satu mage dari fairy tail yang memiliki kekuatan membuka gerbang roh bintang yang berasal dari guild fary tail yang selalu penuh dengan kekacauan tetapi sangat menyenangkan.

Terlihat celestial spirit mage tersebut memasuki guild dan menuju kearah bar yang di jaga oleh salah satu anggota strauss yang tidak lain adalah seorang model bernama Mirajane.

"selalu seperti ini" desah Lucy sambil menatap sekeliling guild dan duduk dihadapan mira.

"ara ... ara ... Lucy apa kabar ? mau pesan apa ?" tanya mira dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"baik mira, aku pesan orange jus saja " jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum ceria kepada mira.

"ok ... tunggu sebentar yah"kata mira sambil berlalu dari hadapan Lucy.

Lucy menggangguk membalas perkataan mira padanya kemudian menatap sekeliling guild dan tidak menemukan orang yang sedang di cari olehnya.

"ara ... ara ... mencari seseorang ne Lucy" goda mira meletakan jus yang dipesan lucy kehadapan lucy sambil tersenyum lebar.

"blussh ... eeh , tidak kok mira, siapa juga yang mencari natsu bodoh itu" kilah lucy sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona kearah lain.

"ara ... ara ... akukan tidak bilang kalau SESEORANG itu Natsu" balas mira sambil mengedipkan matanya pada lucy yang mukanya sudah semerah rambut sang titania.

'uugh dasar lucy bodoh' batin lucy merutuki kebodohannya yang keceplosan di hadapan mira.

"TADAIMA" teriak seseorang yang tidak lain adalah natsu bersama dengan seekor kucing yang bisa bicara bernama happy sambil mambanting pintu guild.

"ara ... ara ... okaeri natsu" sapa mira melihat natsu berjalan kearah bar.

" hoi flamehead ayo kita bertarung" teriak seseorang yang sekali lagi membuka bajunya sembarangan yang tidak lain sdalah Gray. Teriakan gray tidak di gubris oleh natsu yang sibuk memperhatikan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang dengan pandangan bertanya.

"hoi flamehead" teriak gray sekali lagi yang tentu saja masih tidak di gubris oleh natsu.

" yo luce ... kau kenapa ? wajah mu merah , apa kau sakit ?" tanya natsu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka lucy yang langsung melotot kaget begitu melihat wajah natsu sedekat itu.

'buakk' lucy pun yang terkejut refleks memukul natsu,Wajah lucy kian memerah setelah aksi natsu yang hampir membuatnya mati muda karna serangan jantung.

"aduh luce kenapa kau memukulku" keluh natsu sambil berdiri menghadap lucy.

"kau sendiri mengagetkanku natsu " kilah lucy sambil membuang muka kearah lain untuk menutupi semburat yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"akukan hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu Luce" kata natsu sambil tersenyum lebar. Lucy yang mendengar perkataan natsu tambah merona.

"hoi Flamehead kalau kau seperti itu kau hanya akan membuat lucy terkena serangan jantung, bukan begitu mira ?" kata gray sambil memperlihatkan seringainya kepada lucy yang menatapnya jengkel.

"ara .. ara ... benar sekali apa yang dikatakan gray natsu" jawab mira sambil menggangguk membenarkan ucapan gray. Lucy menatap keduanya dengan pandangan membunuh yang di balas tatapan polos oleh mira dan gray.

"eeh ... benarkah itu Luce ?" tanya Natsu pada lucy yang sedang menatap tajam gray dan mira.

"sudahlah aku mau pulang saja"kata lucy sambil berlalu menuju pintu guild tanpa menjawab pertanyaan natsu.

"hoi Luce !" teriak natsu pada lucy yang di acuhkan oleh lucy yang teleh menghilang di balik pintu guild.

"hoi mira , underwear princess luce kenapa ?" tanya natsu sambil memasang wajah polos ke arah mira dan gray, yang hanya di tanggapi senyum oleh mira dan tatapan mengejek oleh gray.

"ara ... ara ... natsu sebaiknya kau tanya langsung pada lucy" suruh mira sambil tersenyum jahil kearah natsu yang tentu saja disambut tatapan polos oleh natsu.

"kau itu memang tidak peka flamehead" ejek gray.

"apa katamu icehead" teriak natsu yang sudah siap untuk mengajak gray berkelahi, gray dan natsu telah bersiap dengan kepalan tangan mereka sebelum aura menyeramkan dari belakang mereka menghentikan kegiatan konyol mereka.

"ehem ..." terdengar suara menyeramkan dari belakang natsu dan gray yang membuat kedua pemuda tersebut merinding .

"erza..." gumam natsu dan gray sambil memutar tubuh mereka kearah belakang dan menatap horor sang pemilik suara.

"apa kalian berkelahi ?"tanya erza sambil menatap polos gray dan natsu yang saling berangkulan ketakutan.

"eeh ... tidak kok erza kami berteman" jawab natsu dan gray serempak.

"baguslah,,,, mana lucy ?, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya" kata erza sambil melihat keseliling guild dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"lucy baru saja pergi" kata gray

" mau kemana kau natsu ?"tanya erza saat melihat natsu berjalan kearah pintu

"aku mau mencari luce, ayo happy" teriak natsu pada erza

"gomen ne natsu aku mau menemui charle dulu"kata happy sambil terbang pergi dari hadapan natsu

"huh ... dasar happy"gerutu natsu saat melihat kucing yang selalu bersamanya kini malah menghilang meninggalkanya.

Akhirnya natsu pun pergi mencari lucy ke apartemennya,dan tidak menemukan lucy di sana'kemana sich kau luce' batin natsu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai tempat guna mencari luce.

"Brukkk"

"eeh ... natsu" kata si penabrak yang tidak lain adalah ...

Lucy POV

'huh gray dan mira betul-betul membuatku malu, tapi kenapa aku harus malu yah ?,lagipula natsu mana mengerti apa yang aku rasakan dia kan makhluk bodoh yang tidak peka,natsu pasti tidak mengerti, bodohnya aku yang bisa suka pada si natsu bodoh' pikir lucy sambil terus berjalan sebelum langkahnya terhenti oleh sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"eeh bukan kah itu natsu, dia bersama bersama siapa yah ?"gumam lucy sambil berjalan mendekat kearah natsu.

"itu kan lisanna"kata lucy menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat natsu bersama lisanna,lucy yang melihat mereka sedang berciuman langsung pergi dari tempat itu sambil mencoba menahan air matanya yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

'kenapa kau begitu bodoh lucy, sudah jelas kan natsu lebih memilih lisanna, lisanna kan cantik dan lembut tentu natsu lebih menyukai lisanna di bandingkan aku yang kasar dan galak'batin lucy perih sambil terus berlari menjauh.

"lucy" panggil seseorang yang tidak lain adalah gray yang melihat lucy berlari.

'kenapa lucy'batin gray saat dia melihat lucy terus berlari tanpa menghiraukannya, akhirnya gray pun mengikuti lucy dari belakang.

"lucy kau kenapa ?" tanya gray melihat lucy yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon

" gray apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya lucy sambil mengusap airmatanya dengan cepat,agar tidak dilihat oleh gray,

"aku mengikutimu, kenapa kau menangis lucy siapa yang menyakitimu ?"tanya gray sambil memegang bahu lucy agar menghadapnya

"tidak ... aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kelilipan" kilah lucy mencoba tertawa di hadapan gray

"kau bohong lucy, katakan apa yang terjadi"desis gray berbahaya mencob memaksa lucy mengatakan yang sebenarnya

"sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa"teriak lucy mencoba melepaskan pegangan gray dari bahunya,tapi percuma saja cengkraman gray tidak bisa di lepaskan

"lucy aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adiku sendiri,jadi kumohon lucy katakan padaku siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini" kata gray mencoba membujuk lucy agar menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya,akhirnya lucy pun menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya pada gray. Gray menggertakan giginya saat mendengar cerita lucy.

" gray kau mau kemana ?"tanya lucy saat melihat gray akan beranjak pergi

"tentu saja menghajar si brengsek itu"kata gray

"tidak ... kau tidak boleh melakukannya"teriak lucy menahan gray agar tidak pergi

"lagipula aku bukan siapa- siapanya natsu,aku tidak berhak melarangnya untuk dekat dengan siapapun"kata lucy datar mencoba menahan gray agar tidak pergi

"cih ... baiklah kalau itu maumu lucy, ayo kuantar kau pulang" kata gray sambil menarik tangan lucy pergi dari situ.

Normal POV

Paginya seperti biasa guild fairy tail selalu saja berisik dan tampak berantakan,terlihat sang titania sedang menikmati kue kesukaanya,mirajane yang sedang membersihkan gelas, cana yang setia dengan minumannya, gray yang sedang dikejar oleh juvia dan masih banyak lagi aktivitas didalam guild ini, mereka semua tidak menyadari kehadiran sang salamander yang sedang kebingungan mencari nakama pirangnya.

"ara ... ara ... natsu mencari lucy ?"tanya mira saat melihat natsu celingukan

" kau melihat luce mira, aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun,termasuk di apartemennya"kata natsu

"untuk apa kau mencarinya flamehead"kata gray smabil memandang natsu sinis

"bukan urusanmu mata sipit"balas natsu

"cih ... kau tidak akan menemukannya, dia bahkan tidak mau melihatmu lagi" kata gray datar

"apa maksudmu hah underwear prince, kau tau dimana luce ?, katakan padaku"teriak natsu dihadapan gray

"cih ... kalau pun aku tau aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu"balas gray

"buakkk ..."natsu meninju gray diwajahnya,

"kyaaa ... gray_sama, natsu_san hentikan jangan pukul gray_sama"teriak juvia yang dihiraukan oleh natsu dan gray yang berkelahi,perkelahian mereka mengundang perhatian dari penghuni guild.

"natsu gray apa yang kalian lakukan, hentikan itu"bentak erza yang muncul tiba-tiba entah darimana mencoba menghentikan gray dan natsu

"katakan padaku dimana luce ?" tanya natsu yang sudah berhenti memukul gray.

"kau sudah membuat lucy menangis,jadi jangan harap aku akan memberitahumu di mana lucy berada"balas gray yang berjalan menuju ke arah pintu guild, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari seluruh penghuni guild

"apa maksud gray dengan lucy yang menangis, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada lucy natsu ?" tanya erza menatap natsu yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sejak gray mengatakan hal tersebut, seolah – olah jiwanya sudah melayang entah ke mana

"kau betul-betul tidak JANTAN natsu" teriak elfman saat mendengar perkataan gray

"luce menangis" gumam natsu lirih , seketika itu juga natsu langsung berlari meninggalkan guild, mereka yang melihat natsu pergi menjadi bingung dan berusaha memanggilnya.

"natsu" gumam seseorang yang melihat kejadian tersebut dengan tatapan sedih dari arah kejauhan yang tidak lain adalah lisanna

Natsu POV

' di mana kau luce' batin natsu yang terus berlari tak tentu arah mencoba mencari lucy mengelilingi kota magnolia,yang sayangnya tak dapat natsu temukan dimanapun,keberadaan lucy yang tidak dapat natsu cium baunya membuatnya uring-uringan,mencari diapartemennya pun percuma lucy tak dapat di temukan di manapun,semua orang yang di temuinya di hadangnya hanya untuk bertanya apakah mereka melihat gadis berambut usaha yang dilakukan natsu sia-sia, tidak seorangpun melihat lucy.

Brakkkk ... terdengar suara pintu yang di banting oleh natsu, semua penghuni guild melihat kearah natsu yang tampak berantakan dan frustasi,tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengajak natsu bicara ketika melihat kondisinya yang siap menghantam siapa saja yang berani mengusiknya, natsu mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru guild guna mencari sang mage es yang tidak lain adalah gray.

"dimana gray ?" tanya natsu, nada suaranya yang berbahaya membuat penghuni guild terdiam, tidak seorang pun berani menjawab pertanyaan natsu kecuali erza yang berjalan kearah natsu.

"kami tidak tau gray di mana natsu, apakah kau sudah tau lucy di mana ? kami mencarinya tapi kami tidak menemukannya natsu, apa kau bertengkar dengan lucy natsu ?" tanya erza menatap natsu yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke meje bar, kelakuan natsu yang lain dari biasanya membuat mereka bertanya-tanya apakah sebegitu pentingnya lucy bagi natsu sehingga dapat membuat seorang natsu yang bodoh serta polos menjadi berantakan seperti ini, lisanna menatap natsu dengan pandangan sedih yang terlihat tidak baik hanya karena seorang lucy, yang belum lama bergabung di guild fairy tail, akan tetapi telah mencuri perhatian natsu. Pintu guild terbuka memperlihatkan gray yang berjalan kearah natsu di iringi tatapan heran oleh yang lainnya.

"hoi ... flamehead apa kau ingin tau lucy dimana ? kalau kau mau aku memberitahumu kau harus mengatakan pada lucy - tentu saja jika ia kembali- tentang apa yang sesungguhnya kau rasakan padanya" kata gray yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya dan natsu sang pelaku utama dari kejadian ini yang tidak mengetahui kesalahannya, natsu menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya sebelum pandangan tersebut berubah menjadi seringai lebar yang di balas gray dengan dengusan geli melihat tingkah natsu yang berubah.

"keh ... tentu saja" balas natsu pada gray yang mengundang tanya dari yang lainnya akan sikap natsu dan gray yang membingungkan, natsu mengacuhkan pandangan bingung dari para nakamanya dan pergi meninggalkan guild di ikuti oleh happy yang berteriak memanggil natsu agar menunggunya.

"gray apa yang kau lakukan pada natsu hingga membuatnya berubah seperti itu?" tanya cana yang hanya di balas senyum penuh misteri oleh gray yang telah duduk di depan meja bar.

"tanya saja pada mira" balas gray meneguk minuman yang telah di pesannya pada mira, sontak perkataan gray membuat mereka semua menoleh serempak pada mira, mira yang di tatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum.

"ara ...ara ... sepertinya kita harus merayakanya nanti gray" kata mira yang malah membuat mereka semua penasaran.

Two days later

Dua hari kemudian, keberadaan lucy di guild fairy tail belum terlihat, dan sudah dua hari juga natsu dragneel menunggu dengan sabar kedatangan lucy-nya,natsu yang biasanya berisik dan selalu berkelahi malah diam dan tidak mengambil misi satu pun selama dau hari ini.

"hoi ... icehead kapan luce pulang ?" tanya natsu kepada gray yang sedari tadi dikejar oleh juvia,perkataan natsu sontak membuat perhatian para penghuni guild terarah kepadanya dan gray, gray menatap natsu dengan pandangan mengejek, sebelum gray sempat membalas, natsu telah berdiri dan menghadap pintu guild.

"ini bau luce" kata natsu yang membuat semua mata yang awalnya melihat gray dan natsu malah beralih kearah pintu guild yang telah terbuka memperlihatkan tersangka kedua yang telah membuat natsu uring-uringan yang tidak lain adalah lucy,seketika seluruh penjuru guild menjadi hening melihat lucy yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dengan tampang polos seolah dia tidak pernah membuat masalah atau lebih tepatnya belum mengetahui masalah yang telah di buatnya, keadaan guild yang tiba-tiba hening membuat lucy mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"kenapa kali-..." perkataan lucy terputus saat seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat seolah-olah tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya, orang tersebut tidak lain adalah natsu dragneel.

"luce akhirnya kau pulang juga, maafkan aku luce, maaf karna membuatmu menangis walaupun aku sendiri tidak tau penyebabnya, kau tau luce kepergianmu membuat ku menyadari satu hal bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu luce, aku mencintaimu luce, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi luce"perkataan natsu membuat wajah lucy terasa terbakar di tambah pelukan natsu yang membuat seolah-olah akan meleleh, guild yang tadinya hening menjadi heboh mendengar pernyataan cinta natsu kepada lucy.

"berani juga kau natsu mengatakan hal itu dihadapan kami semua" kata laxus

"kau betul-betul JANTAN natsu" teriak elfman heboh

"ara ... ara ... kau seharusnya seperti natsu juga laxus, lihat tuh cana hampir bosan menuggumu" goda mira yang mengundang gelak tawa dari penghuni guild dan wajah yang memerah milik cana dan laxus yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"hoh kau sendiri mira, bagaimana dengan fred ? apakah dia sudah menyatakan cintanya kepadamu?" perkataan cana membuat wajah mira memerah, sedangkan fred tersedak minumannya mendengar perkataan cana.

"tidak ku sangka ternyata kau berani juga mendekati mira yah fred?"kata evergreen kepada fred yang wajahnya tak kalah merah dengan mira

"akukan hanya mengikuti jejakmu dengan elfman"balas fred yang langsung membuat evergreen terdiam dan elfman menjadi pucat pasi

"ara ... ara ... benarkah itu elfman ?" tanya mira dengan tampang polosnya kepada salah satu adiknya

" i-iya nee_chan" jawab elfman takut-takut

"kyaaa... akhirnya kalian jadian juga"teriak mira heboh sambil lompat-lompat gaje

"hoaaaaa ,,,,, juvia juga ingin seperti gray_sama"teriak juvia yang sibuk mengejar gray.

"ge-hee ,,,, kau juga mau heh?" tanya gajeel pada gadis yang ada di sebelahnya yang tidak lain adalah levy yang sibuk merona mendengar perkataan gajeel kepadanya

"kapan aku seperti itu yah?"lirih erza pada dirinya sendiri menatap iri kepada teman-temannya yang terlihat bahagia

"suatu saat pasti jellal pasti akan mengatakan hal tersebut erza"kata mira yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan erza, wajah erza memerah mendengar perkataan mira kepadanya

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA"teriakan natsu membuat semua penghuni guild menatap kearahnya dengan lucy yang masih berada di sampingnya, tanpa mempedulikan keadaan di sekeliling mereka natsu menatap lucy dengan pandangan serius yang membuat lucy meneguk ludah gugup di tatap oleh -tiba saja natsu memegang tangan lucy dan ...

"luce aku mencintaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku luce ?"perkataan natsu membuat lucy terdiam seluruh member fairy tail yang ada di situ menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan melongo dan terkejut,lucy yang tidak kalah terkejutnya refleks menatap lisanna yang ada di samping bixlow,lisanna yang ditatap oleh lucy hanya menggangguk seolah mengisyaratkan kepada lucy untuk menerima natsu, lucy yang melihat hal tersebutpun tersenyum kemudian menatap natsu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berharap.

"maaf Natsu aku tidak bisa ... "perkataan lucy yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh mereka semua membuat natsu dan yang lainnya terkejut tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh lucy, lucy yang melihat natsu terdiam rasanya ingin tertawa di tambah dengan keadaan guild yang seolah seperti di kuburan.

"hahaha ... maaf natsu maksudku aku tidak bisa menolakmu yang artinya aku mau jadi pacarmu" tawa lucy pun akhirnya meledak ketika melihat natsu yang tiba-tiba menjadi pucat saat mendengar perkataannya tadi berubah menjadi sumringah saat lucy mengulang perkataannya

Guild yang tadinya seperti kuburan berubah heboh dengan teriakan selamat dari para penghuni guild atas jadiannya natsu dan lucy,natsu kelihahatan gembira karna lucy tidak menolaknya.

"selamat yah lucy_san, aku turut senang semoga kalian bahagia"kata lisanna kepada lucy,lucy terkejut atas perkataan lisanna kepadanya.

"terimakasih lisanna, tapi apa kau baik-baik saja aku jadian dengan natsu ? bukannya kau juga menyukai natsu ?"ucapan lucy membuat lisanna tersenyum

"aku memang menyukai natsu lucy_san, tapi aku tahu natsu hanya menyukaimu begitupun dengan dirimu,aku tidak mungkin tega memisahkan kalian berdua lagipula aku cukup sadar bahwa perasaanku pada natsu tidak seperti perasaan lucy_san kepada natsu yang begitu tulus,mulai saat ini aku hanya akan mengganggap natsu sebagai kakak ku saja"kata lisanna kepada lucy, lucy yang terharu akan perkataan lisanna langsung memeluk lisanna.

" hoi luce"teriakan natsu menghentikan acara pelukan antara lisanna dan lucy, terlihat natsu berjalan mendekati lucy dan lisanna.

"selamat yah natsu"celetuk lisanna saat kepada natsu yang telah berdiri di dekat lucy

"arigatou lisanna" jawab natsu dengan senyum lebarnya, lisanna pun berlalau dari hadapan natsu dan lucy yang sepertinya membutuhkan privasi

"luce darimana saja kau?" perkataan natsu yang tiba-tiba mengundang perhatian banyak orang yang penasaran kemana menghilangnya lucy, kecuali mereka yang menjadi dalang menghilangnya lucy langsung pucat pasi seakan menyadari sesuatu yang berbahaya akan segera manghampiri mereka.

"iya lucy darimana saja kau ?" sambung erza menatap intens pada lucy, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memasang wajah bingung

" lho ... memangnya gray dan mira tidak memberitahu kepada kalian bahwa aku pergi menjalankan misi"jelas lucy kepada erza dan natsu, secara tidak langsung lucy telah memesan tiket kematian untuk gray dan mira,erza yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menatap gray yang tampak pucat dan mira yang tersenyum,sedangkan natsu dia hanya menunduk,ekspresi natsu tidak dapa di tebak saat lucy mengatakan hal tersebut.

" benarkah itu gray ?" tanya eza dengan suara yang berbahaya membuat gray merinding,

" err ,,, itu sebenarnya ..." jawab gray sembari menceritakan rencana yang telah disusunnya dengan mira

FLASHBACK

Keadaan guild yang begitu sunyi hanya menyisakan beberapa orang, gray yang baru tiba menghampiri meja bar yang di jaga oleh seorang barmaid a.k.a mira

'"ara... ara... kau kenapa gray kau kelihatan suntuk ? apa terjadi sesuatu ?"tanya mira yang melihat keadaan gray yang tidak seperti biasanya

"kau tau mira tadi aku bertemu lucy yang sedang menangis" jelas gray kepada mira yang tampak terkejut mendengarnya

"memangnya apa yang terjadi?"tanya mira penasaran, akhirnya gray pun menceritakan hal yang lucy katakan kepadanya,mira menggangguk tanda dia mengerti apa yang di ceritakan oleh gray

"si baka flamehead itu bodoh apa tidak peka sich"gerutu gray akan tingkah natsu yang kelihatan polos

"aku punya ide gray" ucapan mira membuat gray menatapnya penuh minat, gray merinding sewaktu melihat senyum mira yang terkesan menyeramkan, akhirnya gray pun setuju dengan rencana mira untuk mengirim lucy pergi misi tanpa sepengetahuan natsu atau siapapun, mereka hanya ingin melihat reaksi natsu saat lucy tidak ada.

NORMAL POV

Gray menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada erza sambil berbisik seolah gray tidak mau yang lain turut mendengarkan ,belum sempat erza bereaksi atas penjelasan gray, natsu telah menghampiri gray dan erza, tindakan natsu sontak mengundang minat yang lain mereka semua penasaran dengan apa yang akan di lakukan natsu kepada gray yang mencoba menyembunyikan keberadaan lucy kepada natsu dan yang lainnya, tidak terkecuali lucy yang kelihatan bingung dengan keadaan guild dan natsu yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh, gray kelihatan siap menerima segala hal buruk yang akan terjadi kepadanya karna telah merencanakan semua itu. Akan tetapi hal yang terjadi jauh dari bayangan mereka semua.

"trimakasih ice head, kau juga mira, berkat kalian aku dapat menyadari perasaan ku kepada luce"

Ucapan natsu membuat mereka semua menganga tidak percaya, lucy yang mendengar hal tersebut menjadi memerah dan bertambah bingung,ternyata natsu mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan kepada gray kepada erza.

"sama-sama flamehead"balas gray sambil menyeringai sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa natsu akan berterimakasih kepadanya

"ara ... ara ... apapun akan ku lakukan untuk couple tersayangku" teriak mira smabil memeluk natsu dan lucy, sedangkan natsu hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan mira,berbanding terbalik dengan lucy yang terlihat mencoba mengerti keadaan yang di alaminya

"memangnya apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi ?" perkataan lucy membuat mira dan natsu menghentikan tawanya

"kau tau lu_chan kau sudah membuat guild gempar dua hari ini" perkataan levy makin membuat lucy penasaran sekaligus bingung

"apa maksudmu levy chan ? aku tidak mengerti"kata lucy kepada levy yang sibuk tersenyum tidak jelas

"lucy_san tau tidak gray_sama sampai berkelahi dengan natsu_san lho"ucapan juvia membuat lucy mengerutkan keningnya

"gray mengatakan pada natsu bahwa natsu sudah membuatmu menangis, apa itu betul lucy?"jelas erza kepada lucy yang terkejut, wajah lucy sontak memerah mendengar perkataan erza

"eeeeh ... i-itu ugh ... sialan kau gray"desis lucy berbahaya siap menendang gray yang nyengir tidak jelas kepadanya

"apa lagi yang sudah kau ceritakan gray"teriakan lucy membuat mereka menutup telinga mereka

"tenang saja lucy aku tidak menceritakan alasan kau mengis kepada mereka kok"balas gray yang kelihatan santai tersebut

" memangnya kau menangis karna apa luce ? apa itu karna aku luce?" tanya natsu yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan lucy, lucy yang terkejut refleks memalingkan wajahnya dari natsu, mereka yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tertawa dengan tingkah lucy yang terlihat malu dengan kelakuan natsu yang spontan serta polos itu

"i-itu rahasia natsu ... WEEEK"kata lucy yang menjulurkan lidahnya kepada natsu sembari tertawa dan berlari meninggalkan guild,natsu yang melihat hal tersebut sontak mengejar lucy,

'lebih baik aku tidak memberitahunya, nanti aku malah di tertawkan oleh yang lainnya'batin sembari tersenyum meninggalkan natsu yang mengejarnya

"hoi luce ..."teriak natsu, mereka yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tertawa dan tersenyum atas jadiannya sang pnyihir bintang dan sang pembantai naga yang akan membuat guild fairy tail semakn hidup.

FLASHBACK kejadian natsu dan lisanna

"Brukkk"

"eeh ... natsu" kata si penabrak yang tidak lain adalah lisanna

" huaaa ... maafkan aku lisanna"kata natsu yang membantu lisanna berdiri,lisanna hanya tersenyum melihat sikap natsu yang romantis menurutnya

"iya , aku tidak apa-apa kok natsu, memangnya kau sedang apa natsu ?"kata lisanna kepada natsu yang berdiri dihadapannya

"aku sedang mencari luce lisanna, apa kau melihatnya ?"jawab natsu kepada lisanna sembari memandang kesana kemari guna mencari lucy, tanpa natsu ketahui lisanna mencoba menahan airmatanya

"eeh ... lisanna kau kenapa ? matamu merah"celetuk natsu mengkagetkan lisanna dari pemikiranya

"a-aku baik-baik saja kok natsu, hanya kelilipan "ucap lisanna terbata sambil mengusap matanya

"oh... sini biar ku bantu kau lisanna"ucap natsu sambil meniup mata lisanna

"eeh ,,,," lisanna terkejut atas perbuatan natsu yang begitu mendadak membuat lisanna menjadi gugup dan memerah wajahnya

" sudah baikan ?, aku juga pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pada luce dulu"ucap natsu sambil menunjukan grinsnya pada lisanna

"iya,arigatou natsu" kata lisanna sembari tersenyum paksa mendengar bahwa dia bukanlah satu-satunya yang pernah di perlakukan seperti ini oleh natsu.

"yosh kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah lisanna, aku masih harus mancari luce lagi"pamit natsu sambil berlari meninggalkan lisanna yang terdiam melihat natsu telah menghilang dari pandangannya

'ternyata aku memang sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi, tapi aku pasti akan mendukung hubungan natsu dan lucy_san, asal natsu bahagia aku juga akan bahagia' batin lisanna mencoba menerima takdirnya yang tidak akan bisa bersama natsu, lisanna pun pergi menuju guild tercinta yang tak lain adalah fairy tail.

END FLASHBACK

Ternyata tidak selamanya kesalahpahaman berakhir dengan hal buruk , selalu ada akhir yang manis bagi mereka yang mau terus terang terhadap perasaan mereka

FIN

Author note :

Fiuh ... akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertama aku, semoga fanfic ini bisa diterima oleh semua penggemar fairy tail khususnya yang menyukai pairing NaLu

aku tau fanfic ini jauh dari kata sempurna , semoga aku tidak membuat pairing ini menjadi jelek dalam ceritaku ini.

Akhir kata saya ucapakan RNR

ARIGATOU...


End file.
